Edkicks
Edkicks is an episode of Me and The Eds: The Next Generation. Plot The episode opens with Ilana sitting in the living room barefoot drinking a cup of iced tea watching her favorite TV show, Confessions of a Teenage Princess. Just then, Prime walks into the house with his clothes ripped, an arm and a foot ripped off, and bleeding all over the place. In the repair ward, the Professor claims that Prime's recovery will not be as soon. He advises him to take a break, besides, the guy needs a day off (or two). The next day, Ed and Eddy get dragged to the mall by Ilana because she thinks they need a new wardrobe. Just before she could walk into Albertraz and Fitz, Deathatron storms in. Ed, Eddy, and Ilana pull something out of their pockets. Ilana a watch, Eddy a belt buckle in the shape of a dollar sign, and Ed a ring. Ilana pushes two buttons on her watch, Ed plugs his ring into a power box and Eddy puts the dollar sign buckle on his belt, turning them into the Golden Dollar, Corus Knight, and EnerBeast. Ed binds him with some wires while Eddy shoots him with his coin gun. Ilana surrounds them in a force field and calls Edd for help. Edd arrives with a pistol and shoots Deathatron's head. Just then, Ilana's suit powers down. She looks to find that her shoes fell off when her suit powered down. Crawling on the floor to put them back on (and to get a weapon stored in the heel), Deathatron spots her and grabs her. He demands that Prime meet him at the city bridge at 8:30 and if he doesn't, he'll kill Ilana. Eddy and Ed attempt to follow them Deathatron but he says if either of them fire a weapon or follow him, he'll shoot off Ilana's head. Edd tells Prime the news and works to repair him. The only thing that wasn't restored was Prime's right arm joint. Not caring, Prime dons his helmet and flies out. Edd follows him for backup. Ilana wakes up on a pedistal with her shoes next to her legs. Deathatron flies up behind her. In surprise, she knocks her shoes off. He then flies to a cable car and shoots down the mechanism, grabbing the rope to save them. Prime and Edd arrive, but Edd springs a trap causing Edd to flung to a swamp (which to Edd, is no surprise). Deathatron tells him to make a choice, save Ilana or save the kids in the cable car. He releases both Ilana and the cord and Prime stands. He then darts for Ilana but fires his left arm at the cable car. Reattaching his arm. A barge comes underneath him. Prime tells Ilana to shimmey down his legs, slide down the rope and onto the roof of the cable car which he will put on the barge. Almost ripping Prime's other arm off, Ilana does so. Just then, Deathatron grabs Prime by his nearly severed arm and throws him clear across town. Just then, Ed, Eddy, and Edd (covered with moss) come in and battle Deathatron. Edd activates a combination link which pools their strongest weapons together. Defeating him, they retrieve Ilana and attempt to go find Prime. They find him in the dump, badly ripped apart, even revealing his internal mechanical organs. Hanging on a shard of metal behind him is his jacket. Ilana pulls it off and puts it on. She then notices Prime hand shaking. Just then, Prime is recoated in skin, but naked. Ilana quickly takes Prime's jacket off and wraps it around Prime's hips. He was still unconsious. Ed gently lifts Prime's body up and carries it home. The scene changes to Ilana putting Prime's pajamas on his body and places him in his bed. She kisses him on the forehead and walks out. Prime's arm reaches out and touches his and Ilana's wedding photo. Prime slightly opens one eye, and almost before falling asleep and collapsing back in bed, he says "I love you". Quotes *'Ed': Oh no, Deathatron! *'Eddy': Well that gives us an excuse to fight for Prime. *'Ilana's watch': Summon: Corus Knight. *'Eddy's belt': Open now! *'Ed':Aaaaaaaaggggghhhh!!!!! *'Deathatron': Comfy? (cackles loudly) Such cute little feet. If I were human I'd eat em right off your ankles. *'Ilana': What do you want you sick twisted robot? *'Deathatron': Vengeance! (cackles again) *'Prime': Don't do it Deathatron! *'Deathatron': You have a choice. Spare your loving wife. Or...suffer the little children. Once in his life, every hero has to make a choice. Now choose! Trivia *The scene with the choice is a nod to the first Tobey Maquire Spider-Man movie. *Eddy uses The Golden Dollar for heroic uses for the first time. *2nd apperance of Corus Knight and first of EnerBeast. *We know Ilana's favorite TV show.